Rope-type cordage is often used in environments where it is desirable to transmit high tensile forces to move things such as elevator cars, elements, of cranes, draglines, and other lifting or pulling devices. The desirable characteristics of ropes that enable rope to transmit such high tensile forces can, in some instances, result in one or more drawbacks or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. When used in a mechanized winch, a rope can be subjected not only to the tensile forces typical of rope use, but also compressional forces necessary to maintain a tight coil around the winding spool. Such compressional forces can result in bulges or separation of the rope, which may disrupt the desired coiling effect. Embodiments disclosed herein provide improvements to existing rope technologies such that there is a reduction in the typical bunching and separation caused by compression of the rope.